This invention relates to a two piece device having an interior/exterior illuminating means, and more specifically, a device that is removable from one enclosure to another or to be utilized by it's self as an independent light source as a self-contained device, therefore illuminating light from the bottom and completely distributing light throughout the entire self-contained device. It consists of two parts. A bottom part to contain a light source (bulb) a battery and a switch mounted on the side to engage the light. An option will be delay timer that once the switch is engaged the light will stay on for a determined length of time and then automatically turn off, therefore eliminating the possibility of forgetting to turn the switch off and running down the battery. This bottom portion is but not limited to a size of 10 inches long, 1 inch high and 3 inches wide and is made of translucent or clear plastic. The top portion is but not limited to a size of 10 inches long, 3 inches high and 3 inches wide. It snugly fits into the bottom portion where as the light is transmitted through it and transmits light evenly throughout the top portion.
This invention relates to but not limited to enclosures and has an interior illuminating means, and more specifically, to be a removable device to adapt from one enclosure to another and made of a variety of lengths and widths to accommodate a wide range of sizes and forming an integral part thereof for completely illuminating e.g. a handbag from the bottom.
The present invention has application to many uses e.g. physicians bags, tote bags, make-up cases, tackle boxes for night fishermen, or used by it's self as a self contained illuminating container.
This illuminating device is a two piece apparatus with the top portion having the ability of being manufactured in various lengths, widths and depths with a vertical wall of a least 3 inches high. This vertical wall keeps items placed into it from falling out. It also makes it easy to transfer the unit from one bag to another by keeping the items placed into in tact. It is inset at the bottom ½ an inch and has two indentations on each side of the horizontal side to receive the bottom piece of the device that has matching indentations to receive the top portion of the unit and hold it securely in place as one unit.
The bottom portion of this illuminating device is approximately 1 inch high also has the ability to be manufactured into a variety of lengths and widths to conform to the size of the top portion. It contains at least one light source and is battery operated and has a switch on the side wall or a variable length vertical switch to accommodate various heights of containers. This switch could also be manufactured to automatically activate the light upon opening the container. This bottom portion has two convex indentations on the horizontal side approximately ¼ of an inch from the top to receive the concave indentations of the top portion of the unit and hold it securely together and therefore has the ability of being moved from one enclosure to another by of staying together. The changing of the battery, when needed, is simple and easy by removing the top portion.
One of the objects of the present invention is to present a two piece self-contained illuminating device that can be utilized in the interior of an enclosure such as a handbag or by it's self as an illuminating container, e.g. in an automobile to place coins or tokens or a tackle box for night fishing.
Another objection of the present invention is to present a self-contained illuminating device that can be easily utilized and moved from one enclosure to another e.g. from one hand bag to another. When used in the interior of a handbag and with the light source being in the bottom of this device, it completely illuminates the interior of the handbag without creating any shadows within.
A still further objection of the present invention is to present a self-contained illuminating device having a top of at least 3 inch walls completely surrounding it and enabling items to be placed into it without falling out and having the ability to completely illuminate the entire surface and having clear visibility to see everything that is placed into it.
These and other objects of the present invention will be seen from reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and viewing the drawings.